Ouch
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: Meghan appears to Scott in a dream. She takes the opportunity to tell him how successful she's been without him, and how far she's come. Oneshot.


**This is my first Iron Fey oneshot, so I hope you enjoy it! And yes, he is meant to be this arrogant.**

"I call you later, Scott."

"Okay, babe." I heard a giggle at the end of the line and then hung up the phone. I had been talking to Nelly, one of the Cheerleaders from school that had been crushing on me. Probably because I, Scott Waldron, am so hot and an awesome football player. I checked my expensive watch that I had got when I graduated from high school and went onto college. I had been at college for a year now. It was one in the morning, a little early for me, but I had a game tomorrow. I walked up the stairs to my king size bed. The room was huge, and I had a huge TV on my wall, a leather couch, a trophy shelf, and everything thing else a guy could want.

Yeah. My dad's rich.

I climbed into my bed, and it wasn't long until I was asleep. I usually didn't dream much, but I had the weirdest dream this night. I was stood in the middle of some sort of courtyard. There was a huge fountain spewing water in the centre of the tiled white floor. Trees surrounded me, silver metal woven into their trunks. Creatures ran around me, they were weird looking things. Some had wire instead of hair, or green skin, or looked like rats. One crazy dude even had hair like he'd been electrocuted.

"Where am I?" I asked nobody in particular. No one seemed to be able to see me. I heard a gasp and spun around. When I saw who it was, my eyes widened.

"Scott Waldron? What are you doing here?"

"Meghan Chase? Swamp Girl?" I couldn't believe my amazingly attractive eyes. She looked great! She did _not _look like the geeky chick from the pig farm that I had played that awesome revenge trick on. Her eyes and hair were way prettier, and she was dressed in nicer clothes. And that weird Robbie kid wasn't with her.

"That's _Queen _Meghan to you. Who are you, anyway?" A dude with pale skin and raven black hair had made his way over to us, and slung his arm around Swamp Girl's waist. I didn't like that. I had known Meghan almost my whole life, and now that she looked this great I wanted to be with her!

"Queen? I don't think so. And get your arm away from my girl!" I started to get up in his face, wanting him to be intimidated by me. Instead, the pale dude just frowned."

"_Your _girl? She's my wife."

"What are you talking about, dude? She's not married. She went missing two years ago. Don't worry Meghan, I'll take you back to Louisiana. I know that you've always been in love with me." I grinned at her shocked expression. The pale guy shoved me, and drew his sword. I had _not_ seen that thing before! It was all blue and icy. He shoved it against my neck.

"Ash! Calm down. I used to kind of like him, but he's just some jerk now. I don't love him." She explained. Wow, man. I guess I'm just going to have to _make_ her love me. Swamp Girl whispered in the pale dude, Ash's, ear.

"Ok. I'll give you five minutes, but if he tries anything…" Ash pressed the sword tighter against my neck before removing it and sheathing it. He glared at me before walking away.

"So…I'm guessing this is just a dream?" Swamp Girl asked, biting her lip hopefully.

"Well, yeah. You went missing two years ago after I sent that picture around. You look hot now though." I smirked, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist my charm.

"I was different back then. I would stand by your locker, waiting for you to walk past. We had never had even a one minute conversation, but I was in love with you. Then you sent that picture, that fake picture, and it crushed me. I was a geeky young girl back then. Now look at me. I'm an immortal Faery Queen. I've saved a whole world, and millions of lives. I nursed my father back to sanity. I have magic, and I'm the daughter of Oberon. I have not one, but _two _immortal boys in love with me. I'm married to the former prince of the Unseelie court. He's everything you weren't, and everything you will never be. And now that you're stood in front of me, I've realized that I've achieved everything I needed to become an independent, confident person. I'm not the same girl I was two years ago Scott. And I wonder what I ever saw you."

"That's so unbelievable. I mean, once you fall for me you _never _want to leave. And why would you marry that pale dude anyway?"

"Because I love him. I never loved you Scott. And Ash is more of a man than you'll ever be." With that, she walked away.

Um, ouch?

Haha, Scott's a jerk. I thought that maybe he was a bit like this, seeing as we don't really know much about his personality. Meghan's a bit OOC.


End file.
